


Tied Together

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Inverted [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wants to see.





	

Kylo isn’t sure it’s going to work. Sure, when he’d first hit puberty, his knot had formed when suffering from auto-erotic need, but that had been when he was a teenager, and he isn’t one any more. He’d known from then on that he was an Alpha, but it had only marginally swollen when he’d self-abused later on. That was normal. After a flurry of ‘hello, this is your dick, please put me into your mate’ to begin with, it hadn’t been a ‘problem’ since. 

Especially not when he _did_ get said mate, and said mate regularly rode his cock until it tied their union together and milked him for everything it could get. That was what the tie was _for_ , after all: confirming their coupling, keeping them together, locking his seed deep in his omega’s womb. Making the mating _count_ , making their breeding cycle worth the energy levels it consumed., at least as far as their anatomy was concerned.

But Hux has said: “I want to see it.”

Just like that. Kylo couldn’t resist his omega much in the galaxy, but he _is_ worried his body might be less willing than his spirit. 

Hux’s form is right in reach, crouched over his lap, his ass dropped down to rest on his calves and ankles. Kylo reaches around, getting the early slick and using it to slather his cock. It’s definitely interested (the damn thing always _is_ , even more so when Hux is in pre-heat like he is now), but it still looks like a regular cock. 

Normally, his knot only forms when they’re already having sex. It forms in response to their coupling, to the slick and the tightness. It’s that he’s going to have to emulate, using Hux’s own fluids to encourage himself along. 

Having Hux peering down at him is equal parts hot, and distressing. He knows he can satisfy him when he _uses_ his cock (or hands, or mouth, or tongue), but he worries Hux will find watching him jerk off… dull?

Nothing to do but try.

The first few strokes are just to coat him, and then he starts to play with himself as if Hux isn’t there. Slow, twisting strokes from balls to tip, gliding his thumb over the head of his glans, worrying at the slit, rubbing his own precum in with the slick. He tightens his hand and starts to stroke harder, trying to emulate his omega’s hole. He wishes Hux would touch him, but he’s declared this a ‘watch’ event. 

Okay. 

The little ring to simulate his rim is close by, ready to be tightened around his cock at the crucial moment, but the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks is making it difficult to get fully hard.

“What’s wrong, _Alpha_ , are you not manly enough for me?”  


Kylo feels himself wither, and he tries harder.

“Let me…”  


He has his eyes shut, so he only feels, and not sees, the way Hux walks backwards down the bed and drops his mouth over his shaft. Kylo holds it by the base, whimpering as he’s enveloped in warm, wet heat. Getting head from Hux is a rare treat, and his body reacts with commensurate enjoyment, flushing properly hard. So hard he can feel the pounding of his pulse in his hand, and he squishes down on his balls.

His prick slips out past those red lips with a _schlop_ , and then Hux’s eyes half-mast as he reaches behind himself for more slick.

A moment later, and his cock is _drenched,_ and Kylo’s forgotten his misgivings, because Hux moans _so_ nicely that he _must_ be impressed. He fists his shaft harder, and grabs the fake tie. It slips over his cock, and he grabs the ends, ready to choke his dick to full inflation.

“Oh, show me. Show me what I love inside of me. Maybe I’ll fuck you up to the knot, after. Take your come after all, but keep your knot outside. You know it belongs to me, don’t you?”  


He nods, and it does. The strings tighten, and the blood rushes in with his slamming hand. He feels the flare getting harder to pass as he blows up to twice the width, three fingers from the base. 

Full, stretching, and flushed pink. He’s not seen his own knot in years, and those times had been a bit heady anyway. Kylo whines some more, and sees Hux can’t stop staring. 

“What?”  


“All of _that_ fits in _me_?”  


Kylo nods, and thrusts up into his own palm. “P-please, mate, please let me in you.” 

The knot isn’t full, not yet, but soon. Soon it will be, and he’ll be coming. He’d rather do that _in_ his beloved, and he’s relieved when the man nods, and moves to mount him. 

Kylo grabs his omega’s cock, and starts to stroke it roughly as the man bounces in place. He knows not having the knot is going to frustrate him, but it _was_ his choice. And they can always go again, with Kylo’s fingers and tongue.

(Once he regains his strength, that is.)

Hux _whines_ , and Kylo shoves two fingers in beside his shaft, spreading them and bending them inside. Hux needs knotting _now_ , and this is the closest he can come. (And come. And come. It’s some time before his dick slips back out again, and Hux is nowhere near done for the night.)

He only hopes he can keep up.


End file.
